


Galaxy's Worst Boss

by Ember Nickel (primeideal)



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/Ember%20Nickel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visser Three's underlings are appropriately awed by his collection of morphs. Originally written July 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy's Worst Boss

My boss controls an Andalite with eyestalks and a blade.  
He's very proud of his host body; it's often displayed  
For all of us-a Class Four host, beauty beyond compare.  
Which is why I'm so surprised that his host body's rarely  _there_.

See, every time I turn around the Visser's morphed again  
Into some other creature which is powerful, but then  
For mission after mission, I guess it's never enough  
Since he's always busy turning into other fearsome stuff.

In order to give the Andalite bandits scary fears  
He becomes a Lebtin javelin fish, firing off spears.  
From the Andalite homeworld, there's the famous Kafit bird.  
Don't confuse it with the Kaftid. There's also the Bievilerd,

A giant squid with twenty tentacles, and beyond that,  
There's a big pile of what my host calls "putrid, smelly fat."  
Also a pile of what she calls "carnivorous Jell-O,"  
And a giant eyeball whose lashes are tentacles. Bright yellow.

Another yellow morph of his is the giant sea snake.  
And since he can morph Varnarx, annoying him's a mistake.  
You might think the Dule fansa is enough, if not too much.  
Then you see the Luminar, who burns its victims by its touch.

And there's the one whose skin is full of acid it can ooze.  
Winged porcupines with five-foot wings-with them, we cannot lose!  
A squid with spiky tentacles and scales of darkest black,  
And, from the Hork-Bajir homeworld, he morphs the Lerdethak.

The Mardrut is a lunar beast, long known to Andalites.  
If the Visser needs even more blades to beat them in fights  
He morphs this thing with snake hair and a scythe in every strand.  
He morphs just about each creature on water, air, and land!

There was the one with eight heads, each of which could breath out fire.  
When bandits see it, they realize their situation's dire.  
I can't remember more before this, it's lost in the fog  
Of war, but somewhere in there came the Antarean Bogg.

So whenever I get nervous that the bandits might just win  
I tell myself to calm down and I give a little grin.  
For even if his Yeerk's killed, Alloran will not be free-  
On his homeworld, they'll lock him in a zoo for all to see

And they'll make him morph so everyone can see all the beasts shown  
To us loyal Yeerks, for the bandits have no cool morphs of their own.  
The Visser must have acquired them all-I don't know how  
He had time, but if others had them we'd have seen by now!

But sometimes I wonder, as the Visser starts an attack  
By morphing all of these creatures, or when he demorphs back.  
Of all the creatures under each yellow, red, white, brown sun-  
Does he mean to tell us that  _all_  of his morphs are Class One?

  



End file.
